Charlie's Last Request
by WolfGirl15
Summary: This is a Oneshot about Charlie, and his last Request for bella as he lies on his death bed


I was at my old house in Forks, the house that I haven't been too in over 20 years, every single Cullen was standing right bes

I was at my old house in Forks, the house that I haven't been too in over 20 years, every single Cullen was standing right beside me, in front of us was the La Push pack lead by Sam Uley, on his right side was Jacob Black.

"What are you doing here" Sam said, I walked forwards,

"I came to see my father for the last time" I said quietly, Earlier that day, Alice had told me that my father was going to die of old age around 6:00 pm. we left our house in Denali around noon and came back to Forks; Carlisle contacted the wolves so meet us around 5:30 pm.

"So what, your just going to pop in there looking like you did 20 years ago" Sam said.

"Yes, please, I want to see my father before he passes away" I said again, "Please" I asked, Sam thought it over and nodded,

"You can visit him, but why don't we inform him first before you walk it, looking like a 18 year old when you should by 38" he said, I nodded, a couple minutes later, Sam walked out and motioned us in the house. I walked through the door with Edwards arm around my waist. In the living room was Charlie, who was lying on one of those medical beds, watching Television.

"Charlie, Isabella is here with her family" Sam said, I could see Charlie face light up from where I stood, in the kitchen.

"Really, can I see her" he said his voice sounding really weak, it broke my heart.

"Sure, But before you can see her, there is something you should know" he said, Charlie face dropped,

"She not pregnant, is she" he asked, I smiled; Charlie was always protective of me, even after I was married, and 38.

"No, she is not pregnant, Like I explained earlier, Bella looks the same as she was 20 years ago, so does every single Cullen, they look younger, younger then they should." Sam explained, Charlie looked confused,

"What are you talking about?" he asked, Sam motioned for us to come in and we did.

"Hi dad" I said, she just stared at me, he touched my face, it looked like he was making sure that I wasn't a dream.

"Bella?" he asked, I nodded. "Is that really you?" I nodded again, "How?" he asked, Edward walked behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Edward?" he said looking at Edward. Edward nodded; He looked around and noticed that every single Cullen looked the same. "How?" he asked again, I looked at Carlisle, who nodded,

"You may not believe me dad, but the Cullens and I are vampires," I explained, he stared at me,

"I must be dreaming" he said, closing his eyes,

"You're not dreaming dad," I said, he opened his eyes again.

"Alright" he said smiling, and then looked at the wolves, or well the La Push kids.

"Can I talk to my family-in-law and Bella alone, please?" he asked, Sam nodded and the wolves walked out the door. "Bella, Can you sing for me, sing for me one last time, even if this is just a dream, can you sing for me?" he asked,

"Dad, this isn't a dream but I will sing for you" I said, he smiled then closed his eyes.

Wind blowin' on my face  
Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike  
A five year-old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside me  
His hand holdin' on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street

I still remembered the first time he ever taught me to ride a bike. He bought me this really cute bike at a yard sale for 10.00, it was a little red rusty bike, but I instantly love it, I don't know why I like red and rusty colour things, first it was my bike, then my car, then Edward… then again I wouldn't place him under that category. Anyways, I was five years old and he thought I would be a good idea if I learned to ride a bike. Let's just say I've never ever road a bike again.

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go

I was standin' at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked,  
'Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holdin' tightly to my arm  
'Til I whispered in his ear

I remembered my wedding like it was yesterday, the way he gave me off to Edward, we laughed at after, how instead of giving me up easily, he tighten his hold on my arm.

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go

It was killin' me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'  
In that hospital room  
'You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said

I sat at the edge of his bed while I kept on singing, I looked over and saw him smiling while I sang, could also see the beginnings of tears in his eyes, I looked around and noticed that my family had all their eyes closed listening to me sing.

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go  
You can let go

By the end of the song, I could feel all gazes on me as my father heart started to slow, I could also hear that he has fallen asleep with a smile, small tears in his eyes, the wolves walked in after I was finished singing, and walked over to where Charlie was lying down. We watch for a couple more minutes until his heart finally stopped and he passed away, I turned and cried into Edwards's chest, cried invisible tears, as Charlie figure stood still.

"Come on Bella, let's head home." Edward said, I nodded, but not before walking back to my father and kiss.

"Good bye, Father, Good bye Forever." I said then walked out the door with my family.

**Wolfgirl15- The song i use Belong to Crystal Shawanda, It's Called You Can Let Go, It's a Really good song... Google It... XD**


End file.
